


Backchat

by CocoJumbohno



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Pegging, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoJumbohno/pseuds/CocoJumbohno
Summary: You get to peg your bratty sub Levi.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 116





	Backchat

Levi has a soft side, deep down, and sometimes he lets you see it; see _him_ at his most vulnerable. More often than not though, you receive the same cheek from him that everyone else does. You just so happen to get a few forehead kisses and half-hidden smiles in between all of that from your prickly boyfriend. You didn’t hate it, far from it in fact - one does not fall in love with Levi Ackerman without accepting his brusque nature (and maybe even finding it charming). The times you found you liked it most were when he was under your heel, literally more often than metaphorically, as you mark him up and make him _squirm_ in the way he’d wanted for so long, but had been reluctant to ask for.

He isn’t reluctant now though, not as he lets out a breathy chuckle as you slowly slide your strap on past the tight ring of muscle and slowly work toward burying it fully in his asshole.

“That’s it? Though you said you were gonna leave me speechless with that thing.”

“I know it takes more than that to shut you up. Just you wait.” You pull your hand back, knowing he’s too preoccupied pretending he doesn’t feel good having his tight hole stretched to know what’s coming, and land a hard slap on his ass, sending his muscles tensing at the impact. “I’ll take good care of you.”

He starts to respond, you can almost hear the words forming in his throat, but your hips are in motion before he can get a word in as you fuck him. Your hands take their place at his hips, gripping him tight in the way you know will drive him crazy, digging your nails in as you thrust. He’s silent then, only for a few moments though until you hear the tiniest muffled groans and realize he’s trying to bury his noises with his face in the pillow. You run your hand up his back, through his undercut, to grab a handful of his hair and tug. With his face lifted up a moan escapes and you feel the slight pull at your strap as you know you’ve left him clenching around the intrusion at the sudden sting of having his hair pulled.

“Don’t hide those pretty noises, Levi. We both know how good i’m making you feel and I want to _hear_ it.”

“Aww, you think you have that much of an effect on me?” His tone is filled with disdain in the exact way he knows will get under your skin.

You know very well you are having an effect on him though, from the way he’s tensing with every slap of your hips against his ass, you can practically feel him holding his breath - trying to keep it all in until he truly can’t anymore. Obvious tells aside, he’s still being disobedient, practically begging for punishment with his silence between quips. So you punish him, pulling his hair for leverage in place of the grip you’d had on his hips as you fuck him hard enough to force at least small huffs of air out of him with the power of your thrusts. 

Once you’ve fucked him so well and good that you’re beginning to get worried he’ll hold his breath forever, you slam your hips flush against his, forcing him to take the whole length of silicone at once, knocking the air from his lungs as you finally force him to let out a moan. “There you go... ready to scream for me, Levi?”

Refusing to be bested, he laughs again, and forces himself to speak with a shaky voice as he clenches and relaxes around the intrusion, “Only if you _make_ me. So far i’m not so sure you can manage that...” 

You’re starting to wonder, as you often did while your boyfriend tested your patience in an effort to have you leaving him bruised, if calling everyone a brat was just pure projection from Levi. This time, you resort to a fast barrage of slaps on his ass. At this rate he wouldn’t sit right for a week, but he was getting exactly what he was earning with his behavior.

He’s panting when you’re finished, but you’ve not tamed him just yet. “Tch, did that make you feel better?”

“No,” you confess, before slamming your hips against his hard enough to finally force a pathetic little whine out of him as your strap was buried deep in his tight asshole, “I won’t feel better until I get you in line, Levi.”

His voice wavers while he speaks as he recovers from taking you so deep, “Good luck with that.”

You reach around him, gripping the column of his neck and pulling him up until his back is uncomfortably arched and he’s forced to make eye contact with you. “I don’t need luck, Levi, I just need to fuck some obedience into you.”

You do just that, squeezing the sides of his throat as you pick up your pace inside of him, soft silicone of your strap sliding over his sweet spot again and again as his eyes slowly roll back in his head. Levi bares his teeth, doing anything to hold on from giving in despite the warmth spread from his toes and up to where you were pounding him hard. The pace is hard and relentless as you rhythmically pump at his throat until he’s letting out a held breath in the form of a whine and you bury your strap deep inside of him. Loosening your grip on his throat he gasps and groans, muscles tensing where your hips are flush against his ass. 

“How’s that? Still feeling like being a _brat_?” 

His brows furrow at you calling him that, but it was exactly what he was and he knew it, so his face softens as he finally relents. “No…”

Your grip tightens again on his throat for just a moment, “No what?”

“No, ma’am.”

“That’s my good little captain.” Your praise is followed by you rocking your hips against him, giving him a much softer pace as a reward.

“I think you should apologize for your behavior, don’t you?”

There it is, that brow twitching again, defiance bubbling up inside him, but one hard and quick thrust forward, burying your strap to the hilt, has him keening and his face softening once more. “Yes, ma’am.”

Once again, you return to your gentle pace, “What else?”

“I’m sorry, ma’am…”

You sigh happily into his ear, pressing a kiss into his shoulder as your pace picks up ever so slightly. “Sorry for what, Levi?”

“Sorry for disobeying.”

The small whine threatening to break through with every word is music to your ears, prompting you to thrust against him faster just to force it out. Your tenacity pays off as Levi practically mewls at the feel of you fucking some respect into him.

“What else?”

“Sorry for…” it’s getting hard for him to speak, and you know the sting of your earlier spanking will be settling into a dull ache, only intensified by your skin slapping against his sore ass. The pain makes it better for him and harder for him all at once as he groans and you fuck him hard enough to have his leaking cock slapping against his own stomach.

You squeeze his throat tightly, just for a moment, “Use your words, Captain.”

“Sorry for being a brat!” 

“There’s my good boy.” You release his neck and he falls forward, face meeting the pillow below him with a soft thud as you place your hands on his hips to pull him into your punishing thrusts. “You want to cum now, don’t you?”

He whines out a barely audible affirmation, muffled by the bed, but it’s not enough. You spank him hard and he yelps. Turning his face to the side to be heard, as well as able to breathe through having his body wrecked by your pistoning hips, he cries out, “Yes ma’am! Please let me cum!”

“You can if you beg for it.”

Another whine, which earns him another slap on the ass, then he’s babbling out his pleas with words as filthy as he knows you want from him, “Please let me cum, _please_ … Please let me cum while you fuck by bratty little asshole, I love it!”

Leaning forward, you brace your hands against his shoulders, pulling him back into you harder as you give him what he wants for begging so well, “Cum for me, Levi, _now_.”

His hand is quick to grab for his cock, and the whole time he pumps himself he’s groaning and shaking until he tenses so tightly you can barely slide your strap in and out of him as he spills all over the bed beneath him. You slow the roll of your hips, but still thrust into him as he shivers through the last waves of his orgasm, grunting to let you know it’s become too much. Pulling out slowly, you remove your strap and set it to the side, rolling Levi over so he’s not lying in a pool of his own cum. 

He’s panting, and trembling ever so slightly, softened cock twitching against his stomach as you brush his hair out of his face. 

“Do you want me to run you a bath?”

He nods his head, swallowing hard as his breathing slowly returns to normal. “But first,” he opens his tired eyes and tilts his head towards the cum soaking into the spot on the sheets that he’d previously been on his hands and knees over, “Gotta change those sheets before it soaks through to the mattress.”

You want to tell him that you can do that while he has a nice soak, but you know he prefers doing it himself so you let him have his moment. You press a kiss to his forehead, before standing to start the bath, but he grabs your hand and keeps you in place.

“Thank you.”


End file.
